Memory Book of Our Lives
by club24
Summary: A pile of memories from Draco and Ginny’s life, from the day of their marriage until the day they died. These stories are not written in the order of their life, but will cover their memorable moments.
1. Hormonal

Draco had to go to an Auror training camp for a month during my sixth month of pregnancy. The camp's purpose was strictly for the purpose of training new Aurors, and all of the trainees boarded together. None of them were allowed to go home until the camp was over at the end of the month. Everyone ate, showered, slept, and was entertained only at the camp.

Twenty trained and experienced Aurors were randomly selected to teach the new trainees. Draco had gone last year, so he could have stayed home, but he had volunteered to take Ron's place. It was kind of Draco, because Hermione was expected to go into labour at the beginning of the month. But sometimes I wondered if he was doing it to be away from me. At other times I thought I was over-reacting, because every weekend he visited me and spoilt me endlessly.

At the end of the month a huge party was to be given to celebrate the completion of the new Aurors' training. Since I was the wife of an Auror, I had to be there.

So there I was in my dressing room. I looked in the mirror for the fifth time as I changed into my fifth dress. Not one dress could make me look good, or at least less fat. I cringed at the thought of my husband's face when he saw the way I looked, a heavily pregnant wife who had gained ten pounds since the last time he saw me. No wonder he hadn't replied to my letters. He probably cringed at the thought of me and how my slim body had transformed into a chubby one. He was probably shagging some skinny girl in his dorm at that very moment, while I sat crying at the thought of raising our son alone. I should have known he would leave me. I mean, who wanted a pregnant, fat wife?

Ron was right about Draco all along, but I just knew he would rub it in my face if I told him as much. Meanwhile, Hermione insisted that I go to this blasted party to give myself some self-confidence about Draco. But who was she kidding? I could barely keep from falling apart. Draco was the key to my life, and now I would never be the same again.

I moped in my dressing room until Hermione came in and found me sitting on the floor, one hand on my swollen stomach and the other wiping tears from my face.

"Gin, what are you doing?" she asked with concern as she approached me and knelt down on the floor.

"It's over, 'Mione; he probably found someone in that blasted Auror camp," I said, and I began to cry.

"Oh, honey, that's not true. He loves you." She hugged me.

"Yeah, right. He just wanted me as a trophy, then threw me out when I was no longer available to service him," I said between sobs.

"You make it sound as if you're his toy, and you're not. You're his wife, and the love of his life, like you've always said."

"How do you know? He could just leave me for a better witch, and he'll probably take our son and raise him. He'll steal my son! Oh, God!" I began to have a panic attack.

"Gin, you're over-reacting. He loves you. If he didn't, he wouldn't spend so many hours trying to have the weekend off just to see you."

"What about last weekend?" I persisted as she let go of me.

"He told us he had to stay at the camp. He promised you lots of foot and back massages, remember?"

"I guess," I said, and stopped crying. 

"It'll be fine, Gin," Hermione repeated firmly, and she hugged me closely again.

As we both held on to each other, she whispered to me that I should get dressed. She helped me to stand up and picked out a dress that I remembered Draco had once told me he loved. Before I knew it, I stood in my living room holding my purse. Hermione was right behind me as she guided me to the fireplace. She said the camp building's name as she flung a handful of Floo Powder into the flames.

"See? That wasn't so bad, right?" she said as she guided me through the crowd once we arrived.

"I guess not."

"Come on, let's go see your brothers." She led me through to a private room, crowded with Weasleys. There was food everywhere, and Ron had strategically placed himself next to a table loaded with it.

"Gin, come sit with us," Fred called from where he sat on a huge, black leather couch. Hermione guided me to the couch and I sat down next to him.

"Gin, you should have told us Malfoy could get us a VIP room," said George as he ate a handful of expensive peanuts.

I was shocked by the idea of my husband renting a VIP room, even though I knew he could. I hadn't thought he would care about me after all the pounds I had put on. 

"Hey, the Aurors will be here in five minutes," said Harry as his head popped round the door.

There was a chorus of, "All right," as the Weasleys filed out of the door with their spouses. Unfortunately, we hadn't been able to invite children to the party, since alcohol was the only beverage that was to be served. 

I sat nervously in the centre of the room and looked for an escape route, but I couldn't find one I could use if I didn't want to harm the baby.

"Gin, calm down. He's not dangerous," Hermione said. She touched my shoulder before she left my side.

"I know."

"Look, I'll tell him to come here, okay?" Hermione left the room without waiting for a reply.

I looked at the window and wished it would break so I could jump out. But I couldn't do that unless I had a broom. I looked for one but knew the chances of a broom suddenly appearing were slim to none. As nerves overcame me, I heard a happy cry from outside the door and knew the Aurors had arrived. My nervous state must have communicated itself to the baby, because it began to move. Apparently it thought sitting on my bladder was a great idea. I tried to hold it in, but since peeing on my dress would not be a sexy thing to do, especially when my husband hadn't seen me for a week or so, I began walking slowly to the door and told the bodyguards that stood in front of it to tell Draco where I had gone.

I began to search for a bathroom. When I saw the sign, I walked in and did what I needed to do. When I came out, I saw Draco standing with his friends. Even though I'm shorter than my brothers, I managed to see him through the crowd. He smiled at whatever it was Harry had said that made Ron blush angrily. Harry left Draco and followed Ron, trying to calm him. 

Then I saw her. She wore a skimpy red dress that barely covered her cleavage—or her thong, if she had bent down. She looked like a model, but apparently she was an Auror; a damned good one, I'd heard Ron say a couple of times. I felt jealousy rise in me as I watched my husband and her interact as if they were old buddies. They touched each other's arms and laughed together. The image burned in my head and I couldn't stand the thought of it, so I left and ran to the VIP room. I was hurt, it was true, but mostly I was embarrassed to have thought that Draco would want a woman like me, a simple and plain witch who had no obvious talent in defence or even cooking. I sat on the same black couch and waited for my misery.

Then I heard the door open and he came in with a smirk on his face. I turned away, trying to convince myself not to hex him if he came closer.

"Gin, I looked for you when you went to the loo, but I guess I was too slow," he said as he approached me acting as if nothing had happened. He squeezed my shoulder, but I shook him off and moved to the left side of the couch

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern as he began to walk in front of the couch. "Gin, I know I should have been there last weekend, but I was busy. I promised to make it up, remember?" He knelt down in front of me.

"Gin—" He moved to touch me again, but a sob came out of my mouth, a sob that I couldn't hold in any longer. Tears began to flow of their own accord, and I covered my face to hide my sorrow.

"Gin, I'm sorry, don't cry." He tried to touch me again, this time on my face.

"You lied to me." I finally had the courage to say something other than crying like a baby.

"I'm sorry."

"Was that bint worth it? Was she that good in bed? Is she better than me? Is that why you left me, just so you can have your whore?" I shot back at him trying to ignore the baby's kicking or the fact that he sat on my bladder again. He responded with an angry look that shocked me.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. His face showed only confusion.

"She's better than me at everything, isn't she? She's skinny, she can defend herself, she can cook, and—" I hiccupped as the tears faded.

"Who are you talking about?" He looked more confused than before.

"Carol, that's who. You only wanted an heir and now you have one so you figure your fidelity doesn't apply anymore. So you found a mistress, one that's better than me. And you knew how much it would hurt me—"

"Gin, we're just friends."

"Friends with benefits."

"No, we're not. I love you."

"No, you just want your heir, then you'll be happy. That's why you chose me—so you wouldn't have to work hard. Poor Ginevra, she couldn't get guys to have sex with her before marriage. Or maybe, poor Ginevra for having only had one boyfriend in her life. You knew I was a good target to pick on since I was so vulnerable," I ranted.

"Gin, I would never say that. I love you."

"No, you don't."

"Tell me what you want me to do to prove I'm loyal. I'll do anything."

"Just leave—leave England, and let me be in peace."

"Gin, wait. Remember the ring and the spell?" Draco asked, and he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Go away."

"If the ring burned you, that would mean I was breaking my promise of fidelity. Well, it hasn't burned, right?"

"You could have reversed the spell."

"But it was a Dark spell, and people would know if I'd done that. Gin, I would never cheat on you."

All I could do was stand there with my eyes and nose as red as Carol's dress and my heart in pieces. But as I slowly began to put the pieces of the puzzle together, I realised he was right.

He slowly caressed my face until I was all right. "It's okay, baby," he said as he drew me closer for a hug. I could smell his delicious fragrance.

I didn't want to hug him back, but my body betrayed me. After enduring a week of stress, Draco's warm and familiar body in my arms was all I needed to feel better.

"You must think I'm horrible, the worst wife you could have," I said into his chest, my voice muffled.

"No, just wicked, very wicked."

"And hormonal," I added ruefully as I looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, but I love the fact that you're pregnant."

"Really? Why?"

"Because every day with you is a fight, and I can never get enough of it. Your stomach is round with my child which means that you'll sacrifice nine months to carry him. Plus your breasts are larger than before and the sex was better than before," he said jokingly.

"Bastard." I smacked his arm.

"Unfortunately, my parents were married when I was conceived. But I could have a bastard child with my mistress. Would that make you happy?" His sense of humour never failed.

I glared at him but knew that I couldn't stay angry with him forever.

"You look bloody awesome, love, and more beautiful than ever," he said as he kissed my nose.

"This doesn't mean you get to shag me," I warned, but I leaned closer to his warmth.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly in his arms. "Of course! And I still have to pay my debt—"

"—and make me delicious foods, massage my back and feet, and cuddle," I finished for him.

"Of course, love. Anything you want."

Suddenly Blaise came in, interrupting our bonding.

"Hey, are you guys shagging? Can I join you?"

"Sorry, Blaise, maybe next time," I said in mock sympathy before Draco could reply.

"Aw, then can I have a hug?" Blaise replied with a pout.

"No!" Draco said, as he always did whenever Blaise asked that question.

"Don't be mean, love," I chided. "Come sit with us," I said to Blaise as I patted the seat next to me. He grasped the opportunity quickly before Draco could refuse. Blaise stuck his tongue out at Draco and sat down beside me.

"So, Ginny, if your marriage fails, you will come and see me, right?" Blaise asked casually. Draco glared at him.

"Of course! You'll be the first to know," I replied.

Blaise smirked at Draco. "Great, 'cause I wouldn't want you to raise this tyke all alone," he said, lowering his hand onto my stomach to rub it. Draco smacked his hand away.

"Draco," I warned him.

"He started it; your body is off limits."  
"What would Harry say if he sees you being childish?" as I threatened my husband

"Hey! Protecting my family isn't childish; it is more courageous than what Potter had done,"

"All right, then." Blaise touched my knee instead before I could defend my argument, but Draco smacked him again.

"What?" Blaise protested, affecting an expression of injured innocence. "Knees aren't part of the body." 

"They are as far as I'm concerned."

"Fine." Blaise touched my hair, and in going after his hand, Draco accidentally slapped my head.

"Ouch! Really, Draco!"

"He started it!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Help me up, before I decide that you'll sleep on the couch tonight for that slap," I threatened him, and he pulled me up gently.

"It's not my fault." He pouted at me, making me roll my eyes, and Blaise chuckled.

"And you are giving me an hour-long foot massage when we get home," I said to Blaise, who was acting innocent. I walked out of the room with both men following me.

Extra Moment #1:

As Blaise rubbed my feet with lotion, I felt the tension leave my body. Draco stood behind the sofa rubbing my shoulders while watching Blaise like a hawk. I began to relax until a sudden sound interrupted my peace. It was Draco, whacking Blaise with a newspaper as Blaise tried to massage further up my leg.

"Ow! Gin, he hit me," Blaise said, pretending to look innocent.

"You touched her leg. That's not part of the feet."

"It is according to the latest edition of the Quibbler."

"Both of you stop fighting, or no Snickers," I warned, threatening to withhold their favorite candy bar.

There were mutters of, "Yes, Gin," and "Yes, love," from both of them.

"I swear I'll be raising three children when June comes," I muttered to myself as I closed my eyes. 

Extra Moment #2

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, love," Draco told me as we snuggled in bed, with him behind me.

"It's all right." I felt Draco's hand rise slowly from my stomach to my breast.

"I love you." He placed little kisses on my neck and my shoulders.

I moaned and wiggled my butt as his erection made itself felt against me. I turned around and kissed him, and we both moaned. A familiar ache formed in my belly as Draco's hand ran across my back. As he slid his hand down and began to raise my nightgown, a sudden pop was heard, and more pops quickly followed.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Eve, Harry's wife, appeared in our bedroom. I straightened my nightgown and looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Damn, it Gin, what's wrong with you?" Draco asked in frustration. Belatedly, he realized we had guests. He slowly sat up in bed and stared at them in shock.

"Ronald! How the hell could you mess up such a simple procedure?" Hermione screeched at his stupidity and smacked him in the head with her purse.

"B-b-but I followed the instructions. I even checked them." Ron's hands flew to cover his face to avoid seeing his sister shagging her husband. Harry was looking at the floor, highly amused, and Eve was smirking. I peeked up again to watch the interesting scene.

"Well done, Weasley, but maybe you should bring the right Portkey next time," Draco drawled, appearing to be amused at the situation.

"But you said to bring an ass, so I brought the baboon statue, because everybody knows they always scratch their ass," Ron said as he showed the silver baboon statue in his hand.

"I think you were supposed to get a donkey, Ron," said Harry, shaking his head.

"What? No! A donkey doesn't have an ass as big as a baboon, and they also don't sniff it, so ass means baboon, see?" Ron explained while looking at his red-faced wife and friends. Hermione looked like she was about to hex him at any second with her raised wand.

"Enough with the idiotic behaviour, Weasley. You're embarrassing my wife and making yours loses her temper. I suggest you take this Portkey to the Burrow and then Floo home." Draco handed Ron a box containing the Portkey.

"How do I know it's safe?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Just take it!" Harry and the others yelled.

The four adults departed, leaving Draco and me speechless.

"Interesting night, huh? Now—where were we?"


	2. Lyndsey's babysitterTeasing Ron

-Torturing Weasley at the Weekend Get-Together With the "Innocent" Twins br / 

br / 

"Okay, here's the plan. First we're going to distract Ron by using his wife as bait, then…" Fred Weasley's voice diminished as noise from the loud crowd swelled. Every redheaded person in the place was currently bustling around to make this gathering a special event. Molly Weasley mixed the salad while watching her daughters-in-law set up the main dishes under her watchful eye. br / 

br / 

As my eyes went back and forward between my beautiful wife and her evil twin brothers, I noticed that I couldn't help but feel more comfortable every time I went to these gatherings. I wouldn't exactly admit my feelings to Ginny or, God forbid, her estranged brother, Ron, but I could be less cunning to Ron especially since he had saved Ginny's life once. As a matter a fact, I would start after this one last prank. I walked over to Ginny's evil twin brothers with a smirk on my face. br / 

br / 

"So I heard a new prank is going to take place." br / 

br / 

"Whatever do you mean, Malfoy?" br / 

br / 

"I happened to overheard your conversation and was intrigued by your cunning plan." br / 

br / 

"Plan? What plan?" they smiled innocently. br / 

br / 

"You know, I overheard that the 'Big Grant Company' is adding new people to their business..." br / 

br / 

"So?" br / 

br / 

"Well, I happened to be friends with their director, and he might have thought that the 'Weasley shop' was one of those shops they want to add, but then again, I might have to tell them you're not interested." br / 

br / 

"Malfoy, what has our sister been teaching you?" That question put a huge smirk onto my face. As I was about to open my mouth to reply, George interrupted me. br / 

br / 

"On second thought, don't answer that question." br / 

br / 

"All right, Malfoy. Drink this and go distract Ron. Make sure he gets angry enough to want to kill you." George handed me a small bottle containing a blue liquid. br / 

br / 

"That should be easy." I sniffed the stuff and drank it quickly. br / 

br / 

I walked over to Ron, who was telling his nephews a story about how he captured a Death Eater in the last minutes of the war. br / 

br / 

"So then I caught his wrist as I ran after him. But he took me by surprise when..." Ron narrated the story with emotions that made his nephews listen intently. br / 

br / 

"He kissed me on the mouth and surprised me with his soft and irresistible lips." I finished his sentence with the same intense emotions that Ron had used. My nephews laughed, unlike their scowling uncle who looked as if he was about to kill me. br / 

br / 

"Uncle Draco, did he ask Uncle Ron on a date?" asked the oldest of the group, Tyler, who was ten. The older boys laughed again, but the young ones were confused. br / 

br / 

"Of course. He even used his witty charms to get your uncle to agree, but in the end your Uncle Ron couldn't leave his fiancée because he was terrified of his fiancée's temper." I sat down with my nephews, who in turn sat on my knees. br / 

br / 

"Malfoy, get out of here! That's not what happened, kids, he's lying," Ron yelled at me. Then he noticed his brothers in the doorway making fun of him. br / 

br / 

"Oh, Ronnikins, you're the light of my day and the soul of my life. Be with me, leave your girlfriend, she's mental," Fred said in his manly voice, pretending to be in swoon over his twin brother. br / 

br / 

"Oh, Death Eater, you're so much better than my annoying and obsessed freak girlfriend," George replied. They both made kissy noises and pretended to hug and kiss each other. br / 

br / 

The crowd laughed at the twins' display. Meanwhile, Ron scowled and stared back and forth between me and the twins, as if he couldn't decide which person he would kill first. br / 

br / 

"Fred, George, that is enough! Help me with the food now," Molly ordered her misbehaving sons. The twins walked to the kitchen, sniggering openly at Ron . br / 

br / 

"Uncle Ron," said a tiny voice which belonged to Charlie's second child, Dave. br / 

br / 

"What?" Ron growled. His surly tone made Charlie rise from his seat. "Sorry there, mate," Ron amended hastily. "What's wrong?" br / 

br / 

"A letter came for you from Azkaban prison," Dave said, pronouncing the world Azkaban with difficulty as he read the front of the envelope. br / 

br / 

"Aww, did Ronnikins get a letter from his ex-lover?" Bill asked, his other brothers sniggering. br / 

br / 

Ron was about to yell at him, but he saw young Dave looking up at him with big eyes. br / 

br / 

"No.," he muttered as he began to open the envelope. But Eve, my cousin and Potter's fiancée, grabbed it out of his hand and began to read the message aloud. br / 

br / 

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you are cuter than Fred, when you give me a screw." The audience laughed as they interpreted the message. br / 

br / 

"That's not even from McNair," Ron argued, his ears red as tomatoes, as he took the letter from Eve. br / 

br / 

"Oh my God, it's McNair," cried George, who had just come in with Fred. br / 

br / 

"No, it's not." br / 

br / 

"Tsk tsk tsk, denial is step four of a relationship, Weasley," I said, "helping" him out. br / 

br / 

"Malfoy, shut up." br / 

br / 

"What's going on in here?" Molly yelled. The family went quiet and looked at each other, trying to hold their laughter in. br / 

br / 

"Uncle Ron, what does screw mean?" As tiny Dave asked the question, the whole crowd let loose their laughter. Ron covered his face with his hands. br / 

br / 

br / 

-Lyndsey's attachment to the new babysitter br / 

br / 

I did not remember what day it was, but that was the day I wished I hadn't introduce Lyndsey to the new babysitter. Apparently he's as hot as a summer day in Hawaii, as my cousin and Potter's wife Eve would say. I should have listened to Potter's warning, but the need to shag my wife was stronger than the instinct to keep my daughter safe from evil boys, especially the ones whose hormones are raging every minute. I regret now and will every day that my innocent daughter became obsessed with the new babysitter. br / 

br / 

At first he seemed to be a nice guy, one who would treat my children fairly and equally. I thought that little girls didn't have crushes at a young age. Apparently I was wrong, and the days of reading "How to Keep Your Daughter Safe From Evil Boys" had become the days of reading "Eight Simple Rules for Dating My Young Daughter". And the plan of locking her in a tower and making sure no boys would enter was out, as it would take a full ten years to build the tower. br / 

br / 

Even my plan to get all of Ginny's older brothers to come here and scare the hell out of the boy was ruined when she found out. Damn her intuition for knowing my evil plans. She's too cunning to be in Gryffindor; her brothers even agreed with me on this. br / 

br / 

So when the day came for Ricky, the babysitter, to come and watch Mark and Lyndsey, I was ready to keep my daughter away from him, but her tiny little feet were quicker than mine. br / 

br / 

"Kitty!" she squealed in delight, raising her arms up high. Ricky picked her up and propped her on his hip. At the age of two, Lyndsey was having trouble saying his name, so she substituted Kitty instead. br / 

br / 

"Hey there." br / 

br / 

"Rick, can we play Quidditch now?" said Mark, zooming up behind me. He was a growing boy at the age of four who always loved to play Quidditch. br / 

br / 

"Sure, after we play tea-time, because I promised your sister." br / 

br / 

"But—" br / 

br / 

"—I'll be nice to my sister and will be patient the whole time," Rick finished for him with a warning on his face. br / 

br / 

"Fine," Mark growled, and sat on the large sofa. br / 

br / 

"Rick, thank you so much for watching them. I'm so sorry it's the last minute," Ginny said as she came to greet him with a smile. She was beautiful as always in her knee-length black dress and with her hair up. br / 

br / 

"No problem, Mrs. Malfoy." br / 

br / 

"Mark, are you going to be a good boy?" Ginny asked, giving him a kiss on the head which he quickly wiped off. br / 

br / 

"Yes." He sighed in defeat over having to play tea-time. br / 

br / 

"Good. Now, what about you, my little angel?" Ginny tickled Lyndsey's side and kissed her cheek. Lyndsey laughed and struggled in Ricky's arms, but he made sure she wouldn't fall. br / 

br / 

"Draco, you ready to go?" Ginny asked. I was looking at Lyndsey the whole time Ginny was talking to the kids and felt jealousy rise inside of me every time she laughed at "Kitty's" words. I used to feel glad that Lyndsey wasn't shy with strangers, but now I wished she was hiding behind my legs and only peeking at Ricky once in a while. Heck, I'd even be happy if she cried when Ginny and I left. br / 

br / 

"What? Yeah, ready." Ginny pulled me into the Floo and we went to her favourite restaurant. br / 

br / 

I pouted the whole time, and Ginny tried to take my mind off it, even going so far as to let me touch her in public. However, I couldn't help but think this was what boys would do with Lyndsey someday. What if they were worse than this? But such thoughts faded when Ginny's hand traveled south of my stomach. br / 

br / 

When we went back home, I couldn't help going in to see my darling princess before she went to sleep. I watched as Ricky tried to make her sleep, but she wouldn't. I saw how she was making a fuss and I wanted to hug her or even tell her that she could stay up all night. But I knew she wanted him, not me. br / 

br / 

I remembered a week ago when she chose Ricky to open her birthday presents with. She even let him help her try on the new dress that I'd bought. I was thanked with a hug, but he got a kiss. br / 

br / 

"Dada, bobo." As Lyndsey stretched out her arms to show me her favourite book, Cinderella, her eyes went big and she pouted at me, which made my heart melt. Bobo was her way of saying book and I had been the first person to hear it, I reminisced. br / 

br / 

"Ricky, you can go home now. Draco will tuck her in." Ginny's voice came through the doorway as I walked to my princess. br / 

br / 

"Here you go, and thank you again for tonight." I heard Ginny's voice and the sound of her giving him several Galleons. br / 

br / 

I sat down on Lyndsey's bed. She scooted over to make room as we both laid down and I started to tell the story. When she fell asleep, I realised that even though she had a huge crush on Ricky, I would always be the one to read her favourite story to her. So Ginny was right after all, but I would never tell her. br / 


End file.
